The Kiss
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: What happens when Percy hurts Nico? Jasico friendship. SOLANGELO. Percy vs Jason. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

**A/N: Okay, I got inspired to write this based on a head cannon/ photo I found on pinterest. I don't own the head cannon or art, but I'm really not 100% who does. But it was amazing and made me want to write a fan fiction with Jasico friendship. Don't worry I'm still hung up on Solangelo and will more than likely be writing more stories for them. Sorry, I talk a lot, now this just a one shot but if anyone wants I can it a full story.**

**P.S. This is in third person POV, but it's going to include a lot of people's opinions, thoughts, and feelings at random.**

Percy was freaked out. He just could NOT get over the fact that Nico had had a crush on him. He knew he shouldn't, but he tried to avoid Nico at all cost after his confession. At first it was easy with his friend Will keeping him trapped in the infirmary, when he got out though it became a little harder. It wasn't like the son of Hades tried to be beside him all the time, but he did try to talk or hang out. He'd come up to Percy and try to make small talk or ask if he wanted spar or something. Percy would always make up reasons to get away from him. He'd say stuff like:

"Sorry Nico I promised Leo I'd help him with Festus" or "Sorry I can't talk right now I need to find Annabeth".

Then one day he might have went too far. He was in the training arena with Annabeth when he spotted Nico heading toward them. He panicked and kissed Annabeth straight on the lips. Luckily Annabeth hadn't noticed Nico and didn't see Percy kissing her as strange and just went back to watching people spar. What Percy saw when he looked back at Nico broke his heart. Nico quickly turned around and ran away from the arena, but not before Percy saw the tears quickly making their way down his face.

Nico ran through camp as quickly as his legs could carry him. When he retch his cabin he hurried in and slammed the door. _That damn Percy Jackson. _He didn't have a crush on Percy any more, he loved Will, but that didn't mean Percy could treat him like that. He still wanted to be his friend. He sat on his bed, pulled his knees up and cried silently. He didn't even notice the door open or the two people crossing his room until a pair of tan, freckled arm wrapped him in a hug, and a calloused hand came to rub his back. He returned Will's embrace as Jason asked what was wrong.

"That damn Percy Jackson" was all he said through his tears as he nuzzled Will's shoulder.

"That Bastard" was all Jason said as he stormed out of the Hade's cabin, leaving Will to comfort his distressed boyfriend. He stormed all the way to the sparring arena. When he got there he instantly spotted the person who made his little bro cry.

"PERSIUS JACKSON" He bellowed as he stomped towards a terrified looking Percy. The smart demigods ran. Except Annabeth who shook her head and left.

"We need to talk" He growled as he reach Percy.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if this sucked. It's my first one shot. Review if you want me to continue. And I could really use some suggestions for a new Solangelo story. Inspiration is so hard to come by. Thanks for reading.**

**~Goth**

**P.S. I have two questions I need answered:**

**1) What is a "Line break"**

**2) How do you set your profile or story picture.**

**I'm still so new to this… -**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Hey guys so many reviews. This was just gonna be a one shot but I guess not.**

**For: **

**Save yourself13**

**Cupcake gal**

**Must-Think-of-Username**

**Jupanuma**

**The Messenger of Olympus**

**Bluelove22**

**Solangelolover**

"PERSIUS JACKSON" Jason yelled as he stomped across the practice arena.

"We need to talk" He growled when he retch a terrified looking Percy.

"O-okay..." Percy stammered as Jason grabbed his arm and led him out of the arena.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jason yelled as soon as they got out of ear shot of the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about, bro" Percy said, he held his hands in front of his face in a protective manner.

"You KISSED Annabeth in front of Nico on purpose." He yelled. _Shit_ That was all Percy had time to think before Jason's fist connected with his jaw. He found himself on the ground at least 3 feet away.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"OH, OH? You made Nico cry and all you can say is oh?" Jason grabbed a fistful of Percy's shirt and hauled him up, off the ground.

"Wait, I made him cry?" Percy spoke even though Jason was strangling him with his shirt.

"HELL YAY, you made him cry." Jason dropped Percy on the ground, and he landed with a painful 'THUD'.

"Were is he?" Percy coughed out.

"Don't worry, he has Will" Jason said through gritted teeth.

"WAIT, Will Solace? Since when were they friends enough for you to leave Will to comfort Nico?" At first Jason looked really stunned, and then suddenly he burst into laughter.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DON'T KNOW" Jason laughed out.

"Know what" Percy said, confused, yet relieved Jason had quiet his onslaught.

"About Nico and Will, they never told you" Jason gasped out as he quiet laughing.

"What about them?" Percy asked getting up, now he was interested.

"THEIR DATING, DUDE!" Jason exclaimed. _Oh…oh shit! _

"SO, so I've been… and they were… but-but."

"Dude, even if they weren't dating Nico said he was over you, you should have trusted him." Jason said his expression stony.

"I need to apologize, where are they?" Percy asked.

"Hades Cabin" Jason said as he turned and left.

Percy quickly rushed to the Hades cabin. He was about to knock, when he heard laughter coming from inside. He quietly cracked the door opened and peered in. What he saw made him feel like more of a douche-bag. Nico was sitting on Will's lap. His face was tearstained, but he was laughing along with Will. Their foreheads were pressed together, Nico's arms wrapped around Will's neck. He decided it would be best to apologize later.


	3. Thank you Contest

**A/N: OMGS! I can't believe how many of you reviewed! I mean 18 reviews, and all of them were incredibly awesome, no flames or anything rude! So For all you amazing reviewers I thought I would do something special. I'm giving you a chance to decide my next story. I'm going to list some of my self-given prompts and I want you guys to choose which story I write next. Plus: due to all the great responses I've gotten for this, suppose to be one shot, I'm making it at least a five chapter story if not more! All thanks to you guys! So, after reading this either review or PM me for your vote!**

**P.S: Please include number AND given title.**

**1: The genius, fashionista, skater boy, and living rainbow. A look into the future lives of Will and Nico plus their four adopted kids.**

**2: How crazy can they be? Will takes Nico to meet his family.**

**3: What do you mean by angel? A/U where everyone is a mythological creature. What happens when the strange new boy turns out to be an angel? Totally not going to be who you expect. **

**4: Nico and BTR! Totally random story were Nico is a Big Time Rush fan and Will is the only one who knows! **

**5: Who needs a bigot? Real live A/U were Nico and Will attend the same school and Nico is picked on by some people he believed to be his friends. Can Will help him realize who really matters?**

**A/N: Okay guys, PM or Review for your choices! And thanks again.**

**~Goth**


End file.
